Standing Straight, Falling Far
by frostonthewindow
Summary: She was a monster. He said so, she said so, even her father said so. What she couldn't really understand was why. Until...she did. Adopted from TheOneTrueFangirl. *Title change*
1. Prologue

_**Hello everyone! I know it's been almost a month since my promised update of my other Jelsa story, It's Where My Demons Hide, but I found this in my Fanfictions folder, and thought, 'why not?'**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**Chapter 1**

I once read a book about a man who had powers similar to mine.

Mother had given it to me, in hopes that I would one day see the magic I possess as a gift, and not a curse.

This man had died to save his sister, and was rewarded and given a new name.

Jack Frost.

As a child, I fantasized about meeting, talking, befriending, maybe even loving him.

_Someone like me._

In all my waking hours, I would look out the windows and try to see the telltale sign of his frost creeping up my window*.

A few times, I swore up and down I saw him, with his curved staff, white hair, blue hoodie and beige pants.

I would eagerly tell my father, and he would dismiss it, telling me to grow up and to stop believing in fairy tales.

As the years flew by, I matured, and became more soft-spoken. I wouldn't even answer Anna when she came knocking at my door.

I would barely even say hello to my parents.

Even then, I knew I was turning into something else. Something I was destined to be; whether I learned to control the curse or not.

A monster.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

I stood at the top of the ball room. Watching my coronation ball play out in front of me. I watched my sister Anna dance with the man she just met; Hans. She had no idea what she was doing. But who was I to say anything, I wasn't in love, I probably never would be.

I had the power of ice and snow. I could barely control it. I had to wear gloves all the time. Even today the day of my coronation. As I sat back down in my throne, I looked on from what Anna was doing, I noticed a snowy haired man, looking completely bored making snowflakes appear from his hand and then suddenly making them vanish.

_Wait, what?_

Making snowflakes appear and disappear! This man was like me. I'm going to have some fun here.

I slipped of my glove and made some on my snowflakes appear in front of his face. I started to raise them up so he would be looking at me. Once I had he attention I carefully without being seen made my snowflakes disappear. The snowy haired man was now making his way to my throne.

He was soon in front of me. "Queen Elsa, I am Jack Frost. And I was wondering if I may have this dance?" He asked me.

"You may."

He took my gloved hand and led me to the dance floor. We danced for a while, getting the occasional weird look from someone.

After the song finished, Jack spoke up "Queen Elsa-." I interrupted him. "Please call me Elsa."

"Elsa," He corrected. "I have come here on a specific mission, the first thing you need to know is that I am a Guar-." Someone tapped me on the shoulder, interrupting Jack. "Elsa?" Anna's voice rang in my ears. I turned around to see Anna with her arm looped through Hans'. "Elsa can I speak with you for a second?" I looked toward Jack, he looked at me as if to say go on.

"Excuse me Jack, my sister wishes to speak with me. I'll come find you in a moment." "Take all the time you need." Jack bowed and went back to his seat. "What is it Anna?" "Elsa, Hans and I were wondering if we could have your blessing."

"Sorry I don't understand. My blessing for what?"

"Our marriage, Elsa."

"Marriage!? Sorry I'm confused." I stated.

"Well, we haven't figured out the details ourselves. We'd obviously need a few days to plan. Would we stay here?" Anna asked Hans, "Of course" he replied. Then Anna started up again "We could have all of your brothers stay here of course we have the room-."

I interrupted her. "Wait slow down. No one's brothers are staying here, no one is getting married."

"Wait what?" Anna asked confused. "Can I talk to you, alone?" I inquired, then Anna spoke up. "No whatever you have to say you can say to both of us." I let out an exasperated breath then simply told her "Fine, you can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love." She persisted. "Anna what do you know about true love?"

"More than you. All you know how to do is how to shut people out." That struck me like a blade to the heart. She was right that's all I did know how to do.

I inhale, and the words leave my mouth before I can help it. "You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no."

Then Hans spoke up." Your majesty if I may...?"

"No you may not, I think you should leave." I start to walk away. "The party's over close the gates."

I heard Anna's voice from behind me "No no, Elsa please wait."

She tried to grab my hand but only managed to get my glove.

"Anna give me back my glove."

"Elsa please, please I can't live like this anymore." She pleaded with me. I only had one answer for this.

"Then leave." I turned and started to walk out. I heard her again. "What did I ever do to you!?"

"Enough Anna." Was all I was able to push out between my teeth. But she kept going.

"Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of!?"

And that's when I lost it.

"I said ENOUGH!" Turning, and waving my hand in an exaggerated irritated gesture, my eyes widen when I see it. I've lost control. Ice spikes are surrounding me in a half circle, cutting me off from everyone else.

I look around, my one gloved hand on top of my bare one, pressed to my chest. I see the duke of Weselton scowl and hide behind one of his minions. "Sorcery. I knew there was something dubious going on here."

And I heard Anna's hushed voice "Elsa". I fumbled for the doorknob. The last thing I heard was a man voice saying "Elsa wait!" As I fled the scene, tears prickling at my eyes.

_Did I hurt her? Did I hurt Anna?_

She didn't look hurt.

_Well she didn't look hurt last time, did she?_

I scowl at my inner voice and run to the door in front of me, not caring where it takes me.

I grasp at the doorknob as I hear footsteps echoing down the hall. "Elsa!"

_Anna._

I fling the doors open, and I am revealed the very thing I was running from:

People.

Citizens are milling around, and when they see me, they cheer. "Queen Elsa!"

"Elsa, stop. Please!"

I look back, frightened.

Picking up the hem of my dress, I run down the stairs and weave through the throng of people. A man with brown hair and plain clothes smiles and bows.

"Queen Elsa."

I duck my head and run past him, only to almost run into a plump woman in green clothes holding a baby.

"My Queen, are you alright?"

I back up slowly, hand clutched over my heart, until I hit something, and in an act of desperation, clutch the edge of it from behind.

I hear gasps and screams.

_No._

I turn just in time to see the water in the fountain twist and turn, finally manipulating itself into spikes of ice, and curve at the top.

I turn to see the crowds press back, and they all wear the same face that only conforms what I'm thinking.

_I'm a monster._

I hear a shout, and turn to the stairs where I see the duke and his men. He points at me. "Get her!"

I back away. "Please just stay away from me, stay away!"

Ice shoots from my hands unexpectedly, and I stare at them before looking back at the crowd. The same woman backs away, clutching her baby, trying to distance him from me.

The duke falls back, and I see Jack trip him on the ice, pushing his back with his staff. He scoots back, points, and says the thing that tears my heart in two.

"Monster!"

Tears prick at my eyes again, and they start to sting. I turn and run, vaguely noticing that the people clear a path. I run through the doors on the other side of the castle, past Anna's room, the other door to the ballroom, Mother and father's old room, and my old room, where I spent years trapped inside, futilely trying and failing to control this curse.

I run past the servant's kitchen, where out of the corner of my eye, I see Gerda.

I duck my head low and throw open the door to the back, running down the stairs, trying to escape the sound of my sister's calling voice.

"Elsa, stop!"

I look up and see the fjord, and I know I can't escape. I hear Anna again.

"Stop, please, Elsa!"

I turn and back up slowly, and that's when I hear it. The sound of ice crystalizing.

I turn and see snowflakes of ice covering the lake.

I can cross.

I turn, but look back. Anna appears at the doorway, holding my discarded glove.

"Elsa, wait, please!" she begs, but I turn, and with a heavy and scared heart, take a deep breath and set my foot down. Ice spreads.

I breathe and start to run. I can hear Anna's voice fade as I cross the now frozen fjord and disappear into the trees of the woods beyond the kingdom.

"Elsa, stop!"

Then her voice stops, and she gasps.

_She thinks you're a monster._

I run.

And run.

And run.

Trying to escape myself.

But I can't.

Each foot brings me farther and farther away from her, and my heart aches, but feel this is the only way.

The only way to keep the only one who loves me yet alive.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**That's all for now. Next update will be either Wednesday or Thursday. Thanks for your time and all credit goes to TheOneTrueFangirl, whose this story's plot belonged to until she discontinued it and gave me the rights instead. But I tweaked it some, and made it longer.**_


	2. Reunited

_**I am so, so, so, sosososososososo sorry about the wait. **_

_**I sat down to write this and Life went, "Let's do this and this and this and this and this to her so she can't update."**_

_**Whoops.**_

_**Anywho….enjoy!**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_I am not a monster._

_I am _not_ a monster._

_A monster._

_My name is Elsa Renee Winters. I am 21. I love my sister and her fiancée and Olaf and Sven. I am the Queen of Arendelle, or better known as The Snow Queen. I have duties, responsibilities, and paperwork 24/7. But yet I have time for my sister and the ones I love. Somewhere in my hectic schedule, though, I learned to love._

_I think I'm in love with Jack Frost._

_At first I didn't even know what love was, but then, after Anna sacrificed herself to save me, I learned._

_I've fallen in love with someone I cannot hope to marry. He is immortal. I am not. He is a guardian. I am not._

_But yet, through all the strife, it happened. But yet, our love blossomed. And became forbidden. _

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

It's been a year and 5 months since my coronation, a year and 5 months since I ran from Arendelle and hid.

A year and 5 months since I've seen Jack.

I never thought I would miss him, especially the way I miss him. It's not like the normal I miss you. It's like the: 'I want to see you right now' kind of miss you.

I shouldn't be dwelling, though, on my own feelings today. It's Anna and Kristoff's wedding. I should be celebrating them, not selfishly thinking about my own feelings.

They look perfect together, especially today. Anna in a cream lace gown with a green under tone. Her hair is up like it was for my coronation day. Her makeup is light, mascara and a bit of eye shadow was all I could force her into.

Whereas Kristoff is in the normal Arendelle wedding attire. My dress is a simple green dress, fitting in all the right places, even though I wish I could wear one of my ice dresses. I looked over the palace court yard.

And that's when I saw him.

I saw his snowy hair, his blue eyes, his hollow cheekbones, and his straight nose. Jack was right here at Anna's wedding. Why I did not know, nor did I care, I just had to talk to him. And I had an idea on how to get his attention after the wedding was done.

Everyone had sat down as the music started, and Kristoff came down the aisle, and took his place at the front of the stage. Then I heard giggles and looked back, and see Olaf scattering petals, purple petals, all over the aisle, giggling about something or other, and his own personal flurry follows soon after.

Then came Sven bearing the ring pillow in-between his teeth, smiling like a maniac. I had gotten up silently from my spot in the back, and slipped to the other side of the castle wall, where I saw Anna.

She had come up to me and grabbed my arm so tight I started. Her smile and posture were nervous, and her hand floated to her mouth to chew her nails, and I quietly reprimanded her, and she hung her head.

"Sorry, Elsa."

I shake my head, and smile a bit as I lift her head with my hand, and stare straight into her soft blue eyes. Unlike mine, they look like the ocean waves, while my own look like ice.

"It's okay. C'mon Anna, cheer up. I was only teasing," I say, as I rub and nudge at her with my arm. She smiles gratefully and I hear the music change.

"It's time," I whispered, and she nods, tense, and took my arm. I will be the one to walk her down the aisle, since our father…can't.

I shook the sadness from my mind, and put on a smile as we rounded the corner and everyone stood up. Anna's smile dropped a bit, and I squeezed her hand, reassuring her.

She tenses up as her foot hits the carpet of the aisle. I smile a bit and whisper, "Follow my lead. Watch my feet."

She nodded, and looked down, watching my feet and copying my smooth, small steps.

I nod. "Good. Almost there, Anna."

She nodded again, still looking down.

When we were ner a foot from the stairs, Anna's head lifted slowly, and she looked up.

Kristoff's mouth opened, gaping, as he took her appearance in.

She looks the same to him back, and I stifle a laugh. They're so weird.

I get her to the stairs, and we walk up them, her heels clicking on the hard surface while my flats pad instead.

When we reach the minister and Kristoff, I nod to Anna and turn, hugging her, and she hugs me back, tightly. Tears prick at my eyes, but I sniffle and pull back. Her smile turns into a slight smirk. "Aww…crying already I see."

I smirked back and sent a flurry of snow at her face. "Shut up, you," as the crowd laughed.

Kristoff took her hand from me, and I smirked, just a bit. "If you hurt her I swear to gods above I will find you. Okay?"

He gulped, and pulled at his collar, heat rising on his cheeks. "Okay."

I smiled as the citizens watching howled with laughter. With an unlady-like snort, I took my place beside the priest, and when the time came when they said their vows, I teared up, and even let myself cry.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

After the wedding, during the reception, I walked up to Anna, and whispered in her ear "Do you want snow on your wedding day?" She looked at Kristoff, who smiled and nodded eagerly, like a school child on sugar.

I flicked my fingers until a small ball of snow had formed in my hands, I then threw it up and let it do its magic. It exploded into many snowflakes and continual snow flurries. I looked over to where Jack was, he looked awestruck, amazed and confused at the same time. He looked around, as if he was trying to find the source of the snowflakes.

His eyes met mine. I had to show him what he had be looking for. I lifted my hand and let the snowflakes fly. He looked at me with those dazzling ice blue eyes and mischievous grin. I beckoned him to join me.

He started his journey towards me, slowly weaving his way through the crowd of people. As I watched him, I heard my name being called. "Elsa, Elsa!" It was Anna. "Elsa this is amazing, although I wish I could skate." I looked at her as if to say 'you can.'

I struck my foot down on the ground and let my power surge. As I watched the ice spread across the courtyard. I turned my head to see Anna beaming with excitement. I looked at her feet and frowned. "Anna, you can't skate in those shoes." Before she could respond there was a pair of skates on her feet. She looked over to Kristoff, and I gave him skates too. They walked out on to the dance floor, well now ice rink, and had their first dance.

I watched in awe.

_I wish I had that_, I thought to myself.

"Elsa."

I looked behind me, towering above me was Jack. I did a full turn.

"Jack" I breathed I felt butterflies erupt in my stomach. "Nice to see you Elsa, I'm glad to see you came back to Arendelle."

And before I knew what was going on, I hugged him. I don't know why. I buried my head in his navy blue sweatshirt and the smell of fresh snow and peppermint and something entirely belonging to him.

I feel him stiffen for a moment, and then return the hug. His arms encircle me, and I smile.

After a few moments I pull back, and a blush heats my cheeks. "I'm sorry Jack."

He smiles and shrugs. "It's okay. Oh, I forgot to ask, how are you?"

"Well I'm glad to be back home, I'm sorry I fled the kingdom at our last meeting."

"Its fine," He looked behind him."Elsa, can we go somewhere else?"

I nod. "Of course."

I lead him inside the palace gates, and close them behind me. There are no guards here, everyone's outside.

I clasp my hands. "Go ahead."

He leans against the wall and runs his hand though his hair, messing it up even more than it already was.

"This is going to sound crazy but you have to believe me okay?"

I was confused but I complied. "Alright."

"Elsa I was at your coronation because I was sent here by the Guardians. The Man in the Moon has chosen you to be a Guardian. And you need to come with me."

I was really confused, well not really, I had always known about the Moon, he was the one who gave me my powers, at least that's what Mother said, but other than that I had no idea.

"I've known about the Moon for years, I don't know why I would be chosen to be a Guardian, but I will come with you after the reception."

"Thank you, Elsa. If you have any questions about the Guardians, you can ask me on the journey."

I had a lot of questions, but they would have to wait.

"In the meantime would you do me the honor?" Jack asked. I nodded, he lead me out to the dance floor.

We danced for what seemed like forever, the time slipped away. Soon after Anna and Kristoff retired to the palace. I told her I was going off for the night, and would be back before the sun rose.

I returned to Jack, and he smiled.

"Are you ready Elsa?" The Winter Spirit asked. "I will be, just give me a second."

I started to remove the ice from the courtyard. Once I done that I said, "Let's go."

Jack then shouted "Wind, take me home!" Then we were flying.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Hey, you just read this, and this sounds crazy, but there's the button, so review this maybe?**_

_**Guys, I made a parody for you. Review, please? It gives me warm and fuzzy feeling inside :)**_


	3. Wait, Guardian?

_**Hey guys. No big intro about my day or my life or my friends or any of that.**_

_**Bold: Elsa's mind**_

_**Italics: Elsa's thoughts or Flashback**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT FOR MY OC WHO WILL MAKE AN APPEARANCE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. HECK, I DON'T EVEN OWN THIS PLOT LINE UNTIL I GET TO CHAPTER 8. ALL CHATCERS GO TO DREMAWORKS OR DISNEY AND PLOT LINE GOES TO TheOneTrueFangirl.**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

As we flew high across the sky, away from Arendelle, towards wherever Jack was taking me, my mind was racing.

**What's a Guardian?**

**Why was I chosen?**

**I'm a monster. Why would they choose me?**

**All choices have repercussions. What are the ones here?**

**Will I be able to fly?**

I scowl at myself for the last thought.

_I'm trying_ _to focus on the task at hand. Shut up._

**You're a monster. The Guardians are about protecting children. Why would they want you?**

_I'm not a monster._

**Oh really? Even Hans said you were a monster. Of all people, he'd be the one to know. It takes one to know one.**

_Shut up. I'm not a monster. Anna says I'm not. _

**But father did.**

My heart lurches as I think about my father. How I believed he loved me.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_My hands trembled as I tried to hold it in. How I tried not to let it go. How I tried to conceal it, to not feel it. Just like father said._

_But my attempts to keep my curse at bay were futile. Ice crept up the walls and swirled around my bed, my desk, my dresser, my mirror, blocking my image from me._

_I felt relieved that I couldn't see myself. I didn't want to see the purple blue bags under my ice blue eyes, the telltale signs of my sleepless nights, sunken eyes from the lack of sun in my room, dark clothes, trembling hands in huge winter gloves, and my skinny food deprived body. I didn't get much food because father said I had to have the right figure to be a Queen._

_I went to open the door and find father in his room to beg for more help, when I heard it. Anna._

_I opened the door a bit, and saw Anna, curled up in her room. Her room was across from mine, and the door was open. She laid in her green bed, big tears falling from her soft blue-green eyes as she clutched something._

_A doll._

_My heart wrechned as I saw what doll it was._

_When I moved rooms, I took the doll that looked like her to keep her close to me. I left the one that looked like me._

_Anna has it clutched to her chest._

_She holds it up, and looks into it's soulless blue stitched eyes. She's whispering, but I catch the melody._

_She's singing._

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

They strung up a man

They say who murdered three.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree."

"Are you, are you

Coming to the tree

Where the dead man called out

For his love to flee.

Strange things did happen here

No stranger would it be

If we met at midnight

In the hanging tree."

_Chills ran up my spine. I was only 5 when I taught her that, I didn't grasp the meaning of it. She was 3, the melody easy to move along with and she was bored. She heard me singing it in the bath once, and walked to know it._

_I taught it to her, and now I regret it._

_I tiptoe from my room, and close the door silently behind me. She doesn't hear, thank God._

_I pad down the hall to my parents room, and place a gloved hand on the door. I am about to open it when I hear a scream. Mom._

"_How could you say such a thing about her?! She's our daughter!"_

_I hear my dad's voice, low and dangerous. "She's a threat. She's a monster. We have to keep her hidden."_

_I hear mother's footsteps on the floor as tears hit my eyes. He thinks I'm a monste. "But she's not deadly! You're keeping her inside like a bird in a cage. The villagers only know Anna as a princess, not her! I overheard them, they think Elsa's just a myth!"_

_I hear father sigh and cross the room. "Idun…" he starts but mother cuts him off. "No."_

_I hear the surprise in his voice. "What?"_

_I peek through the door knob, and see her backed up. "No. I will not stand here and let you call our daughter a monster."_

_Then I see her coming towards the door, and don't react fast enough._

_The door opens and I fall in, landing on my hands and knees._

_Father's eyes go wide as Mother just stands there._

_I stand, and refuse to let the tears slip._

_My voice warbles. "You-you think I'm-I'm a monster?"_

_He shakes his head and starts to walk forward. "No, no Elsa. I-"_

_I turn and run from the room, from my father's disappointment and my mother's sad face. _

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

I shake the memory from my head, and then finally, curiosity gets me.

"Jack?" I asked.

"Yes, Elsa?"

"I was wondering, what is like to be Guardian? And what are the consequences?"

He sighed. "Elsa, being a Guardian is the best thing in the world. You have no limits and you feel free an ongoing ride. As for the consequences, well... you'll have to leave your family behind, the hope of falling in love, of having a family."

He took a deep breath "You'll become immortal, out living everyone you know, that's why you have to leave. The emotional attachments w-"

I interrupted him. "So you're saying that I'm going to have to leave my sister Anna."

"Yes."

My smile falls and I lower my head. I can't leave Anna.

"Oh." I sighed.

"Elsa, I understand. I didn't know up until recently that I had a sister and that when I became what I am today, I left her. But right before I was forced leave I saved her. And that's why I was chosen because the Moon thought I was good enough to be saved."

"Elsa, when you leave Anna you can still watch over her. Watch her grow old. Watch her live her life and look after her. It won't be that bad I promise."

I believed him. I would watch over Anna all her life, even if she could never know.

For the rest of the journey we remained silent, until Jack warned me about our descent downwards. I held on tightly to Jack's blue frosted covered sweatshirt. Once we were on the ground, Jack grabbed my hand and dragged me through a set of thick wooden doors, guarded by large strange-looking…things.

I looked up at him after we passed those…creatures. "What were those?"

He snorted. "Only the Yetis. Don't worry about them."

After Jack had dragged me through countess corridors we eventually arrived at a colorful ornate door. "Are you ready to meet the other Guardians?" Jack inquired. "As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Jack smiled at me, flashing his snow white teeth, and reached for the door knob.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Originally the chapter was only about 400 words long, so I took 30 minutes of my time and made it longer for y'all ;)**_

**I, frostonthewindow, promise to you all I will make every chapter 1,100 words or longer.**

_**PARODY TIME! (You guys all know the song, and if you don't,. y'all live under a rock)**_

_**Please review, please review, I want to know how I did. Please review, please review, if you do I'll post one more! There's the button, and there's the keys. Please leave a review….it means a whole lot to me.**_

_***Dramatically slams door***_


	4. Meeting the Guardians

_**Sorry about the wait. I have this horrible disease called PROCRASTINATION, and then once I got over that, I got another virus called Writer's Block. Very serious.**_

_**Disclamier:**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Jack's fingers twisted around the brass door knob, he carefully turned it to the right. The door slowly started opening, bright light flooded through.

Then we heard voices.

"He's been gone six months North," said a thick Australian accent. "He's not coming back!"

"Bunny would you calm down, it may be taking him longer than expected to find her. I highly doubt a person that wasn't known of before would be easy to find." A Russian accent stated.

"It's nice to see someone still has faith in me." Jack said looking toward the group.

The 'group' was 5 of the weirdest people I have ever seen. There was a tall, burly man with a white beard, who was wearing red and had tattoos on each arms. One said 'Naughty" and on the other arm it said 'Nice.'

Another one of them was a fairy, with feathers of green, plink, purple, and a hint of silver. She was surrounded by littler fairies, who she would talk to every other second or two, shouting coordinates and then they would buzz off through the hole in the roof. Her wings buzzed excitedly as she talked to the smaller man below her.

He was golden, and looked like he was made of sand. Symbols were flashing rapidly above his head, and he was making dramatic had movements as he talked to the fairy and another woman.

She looked older, and had brown hair with little streak of gray. She wore a blue-gray high-low shirt, black leggings, and grey knee-high boots. Her hair was pulled back in a high pony tail. She looked wise, and when I turned to look at me, I saw her eyes smiling and the clock pendant around her neck and the way she moved so gracefully.

The last group member wasn't even…human. He looked like a bunny of a kangaroo and had black markings on his ears, his stomach, his legs. He was huge, and had boomerangs strapped to his chest and back, and was talking to the man in red while painting an…egg?!

"Oh, look who finally decided to pop bye and see his old, dear friends." Said the Australian Bunny, who I guess was ironically named Bunny. Before Jack could answer that, I spoke up. "Are you a bunny or a kangaroo?"

I didn't mean to sound offensive, but his eyes darkened. "Jack!" he yelled, and Jack smirked. "Didn't say a thing, Bunny."

North put a hand up. "Where have you been Jack?"

He swirled his staff around his shoulders. "Out looking for this girl. Was hard to find her. Took me a while. Stirred up trouble, that was the only way I found her."

"What did you do, freeze the country?" Bunny laughed, and I bit down on my lip before answering.

"Well you see…yeah I did I freeze my kingdom and ran from it and hid. No one knew where I was. So it wasn't Jack's fault."

We all sort of stood in an awkward silence, then the big Russian man spoke up. "So I feel there is a need to introduce ourselves. First if all I'm North, but you may know me as Santa. This is Aster, or Bunny as we like to call him. He's the Easter Bunny." He nods to me, before going back to painting an egg

"The girl over there is Tooth or Tooth fairy. And the girl with the brown hair over there is Lenore Hourglass. And last but not least is the golden man. He is Sandy or the Sandman. And, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?"

I look at him funny. "If you sent Jack to find me…you must know who I am, correct?"

Bunny laughs. "No wonder why Jack had a crush on her. She's practically him in girl form!"

I look over at Jack with my eyebrow raised, and he blushes, scratches the back of his neck, and shrugs.

North laughs, a belly-shaking, full-out bolster laugh. "We need to make sure you're you."

"Oh... I'm Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I really haven't got much of a story, if you were expecting. Except for the stuff that happened over the past year and a half."

Then I heard Bunny. "No, please not another person who controls snow, please not another person who controls snow."

"If you don't mind me asking why he's freaking out over there?" I ask Jack, raising my eyebrows.

"Oh that one's my fault," Jack stated. "I may or may not have really annoyed Bunny with snow and ice by freezing Easter a few times."

I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled in my throat. "What are you laughing at?" Bunny shouted from across the room.

"Oh it's just the fact that you hate ice and that my sister Anna almost died from ice _and she still loves it_."

"Well woptedo great for her." Bunny said quite sarcastically.

"Bunny, behave yourself. Now Elsa where were you planning on staying to night?" North asked. I bit my lip, I hadn't thought of that. This action obviously got the Russian Man's attention.

"Elsa you could stay here or I could bring you back to Arendelle in the sleigh."

North offered.

I wondered where I would stay; I didn't want to go back to Arendelle, mainly because I wanted to give Anna and Kristoff some privacy. Nor did I want to over stay my welcome by staying here. Then it hit me. I knew where I would stay tonight and anytime I'd stay in this area.

"Thank you North, but neither of them will be necessary. I know where I'll stay and I can promise that I won't have a problem finding it."

"Oh," North said, his shoulders wilting slightly. I guess he likes that sleigh a lot or something.

"What are you talking about Elsa!? There's nowhere to stay for miles around here!" Jack said as if he was speaking to a child.

"Trust me Jack I know what I'm doing."

"Elsa you'll freeze to death out there, before for you're even out there ten minutes." Tooth said.

"I'll be fine, the cold doesn't bother me.."

I walked toward the door and reached for the knob. As I walked out the door I heard North's voice. "Follow her Jack, we don't want her getting killed."

I heard Bunny snort. "Yeah, like the _Ice Queen _could somehow be taken down by a snow flurry. Ah! I'm so scared. Help me JHack, I'm in peril even though I control this stuff," he laughed, in a high-pitched voice, trying to sound like me, and failing.

I heard Jack laugh and then heard a _thunk_. "Shut up, you Easter kangaroo. May I remind you: _you _were the one who was a _little baby Rabbit _that was scared of Pitch and hid behind me and even thanked me-"

I heard Aster's howl, "WE PROMISED NOT TO SPEAK OF THAT EVER AGAIN!" As Tooth, Jack and North burst out laughing.

I smiled and closed the door, suddenly tired. I knew where I had to go, and if I hurried, I could get there before the moon rose.

I retraced my steps past the Yeti's making toys and Yeti's guarding door and elves getting underfoot and shoving each other and then finally to the grand door that were the entrance.

I swung them open and nodded to the Yetis guarding them as I heard footsteps coming toward me. I walked out in to the snowy plains of the North Pole, and heard wind rush behind me, and smiled, knowing Jack was following me.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**My hand hurts…I'm going to go have a pity party now XD. Anyone want to join me?**_

_**So…there's a button down below here that says 'Review'. Do you think you could click it and tell me how I did?**_


	5. Let it Go (Falling in Love)

**AHHHHH! Sorry, sorry, so sorry, agh. **

…**hey guys.*awkwardly coughs* **

**It's me! Yeah….didn't fall of the earth…after all…**

**Life caught up to me and was being the south end of a north-bound donkey. And I was **_**literally **_**grounded for an **_**entire month.**_

**:) *sarcasm***

**Excuse my censored French up there…**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is a major headache, a Build-A-Bear Toothless, my head (I think), and my agonizing, brain-numbing schoolwork. Oh, and also a Divergent sweatshirt….but let's not get into details….**

**Enjoy! **

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

I walked through the snowy plain for about ten minutes before hearing Jack shouting my name.

"Elsa will you slow down!"

I turned to see his figure nearing mine.

"Elsa what in the world do you think you're doing out here! You'll be killed before you know it!"

"Jack will you calm down! You have no idea what I'm capable of." I shouted back.

I walked for a little longer then I saw it.

The place was perfect, the slopes of the mountain, the way the rocks curved to give me the opportunity to create the perfect set of stairs.

I then released my magic. I let the ice flow, creating stairs that looked delicate but were strong. I ran up them and I let my self sing the song I hadn't sang in months.

"_Let it go! Let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!"_

I stamped my foot to the ground, and in an instant, my snowflake appeared. I brought the snowflake up, creating a thick floor with beautiful, delicate, strong, decorative columns to hold it up. This palace was grander than the last. I created many windows, support beams and chandeliers.

"_Let it go, let it go, 'till my back could slam the door!"_

The final thing I had to do was get rid of this dress that was starting to annoy me, I let the ice run up the skirt dissolving the old fabric replacing it with pants. A shirt formed too, a flowy thing. I left a space free in my pants that revealed my leg, and then created a bow of ice. If I was to join the Guardians, I would need more than just my powers.

I felt something leaving my shoulders, and looked back to see my shirt expand into a cape.

It hit the floor, and went a little longer. I smiled.

I liked it.

The last thing I did was run my fingers around my waist so small fractals of ice started to form a wire like belt. I let my hair loose letting it fall in its signature braid. Snowflakes danced from my fingertips as I let them fall around me.

"_Here I stand, and here I stay! Let the storm rage on!"_

I lowered my voice for the last line as I walked out onto the balcony, ice cape following behind me.

"_The cold never bothered me anyway."_

I heard applause from behind me.

I turned to see Jack sitting on the balcony ledge. "You're right Elsa, I don't know what you're capable of. But I'd like to know."

Wait.

Was he flirting with me?

"Jackson Frost, are you flirting with me?" He looked down and smiled.

I thought he was.

He hopped off of his perch on the balcony ledge, and walked towards me. As he did so he dropped his staff to the floor, where it made a clunk sound and kept rolling, before coming to a stop as it hit the wall.

"Jack wh-?"

He ignored me, and rather grabbed my face with both of his hands and brought his lips down on mine. It took me by surprise at first but then I let myself sink into it.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he smiled through our lips and deepened the kiss.

His lips tasted like peppermint, and what I dreamed wind and ice would taste like.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and I sighed.

I was the one to break the kiss.

"Jack, I have a feeling that my feelings aren't only one-sided?"

He smirked.

"You'd guess correct."

That time, I was the one to kiss him. But he didn't object.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

I woke up the next morning, in the new ice palace. That's when I felt something or someone beside me. I looked over my shoulder, I saw snowy white hair, on the pillow beside mine.

Out of shock and embarrassment, and a bit of fright, my hands immediately went to my waist, and I felt my ice shirt and belt. I let out a breath. I hadn't slept with him.

I turned so that I was facing him, I slipped my hand around his waist. "Jack?" I whispered, not wanting to wake him. "Yes, Elsa?" He said in a really sleepy voice.

"I was wondering if you could bring me back to Arendelle before anyone notices I'm gone."

"Sure Elsa, just give me five minutes."

True to his word, Jack was ready to leave within a few minutes. He was dressed in a blue hoodie and beige skinny jeans, and his bare feet stuck out like pale sticks.

"You ready to go Elsa?" He asked dragging me out of my thoughts.

"Yes, but I don't see why you're so eager to go. You're the one who has to meet my sister, Anna. She's going to freak out when she sees you with me."

His signature smirk danced across his cold lips.

"Well then let's not keep her waiting."

I smiled as he brought his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"I love you," he said, and then his eyes widened.

My eyes widened too as his face flushed. He stuttered for words. "I-I mean that I…love….your work! Yeah, I love your-"

I rolled my eyes as I cut him off and put my arms around his neck and pulled his face to mine as our lips connected.

I pulled away, and rested my forehead to his. "I love you too," I whispered, and he smiled.

We separated, and I grabbed his hand.

We walked out on to the balcony, Jack's hand slipped around my waist pulling me to him." You ready?" He said.

I nodded.

"Wind return us to Arendelle!" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs. Then we were off.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**How's Anna going to react to Jack? And to Elsa being chosen as a Guardian?**

**Anyway, I would like you wonderful pansycakes out there to click on the review button and review this beautiful little chapter. And then scroll back up and visit my profile. Scroll down until you see the 'Coming Soon' spot, and please read that.**

**All the stories listed there are one-shots or mulit-chapter fanfics that are in the works.**

**Thanks again, and don't forget to have a great rest of your day :)**

**(P.S: If you wanna see Elsa's new outfit, go to my profile under 'Links: Oufits' and click on the one that says 'Standing Straight, Falling Far Elsa's Snow Queen Outfit')**


End file.
